Peter Peachfuzz
Capt. Peter “Wrong Way” Peachfuzz (not to be confused with Commander Peachfuzz ) was a supporting character on the animated television programs Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show, now known collectively as The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. He made his debut in Jet Fuel Formula, the first Rocky & Bullwinkle story arc, originally broadcast late 1959 and early 1960. Biography According to the narration of Jet Fuel Formula, Peachfuzz was, from his youngest days, an incompetent sailor. As a child, even his toy boats sank. At the age of 18 he joined the navy. He was awarded numerous medals, all of which were donated by the enemy. Sailing the wrong way through the Panama Canal and becoming the only captain of an icebreaker in the South Seas earned him the nickname "Wrong Way" (an allusion to the American pilot Douglas "Wrong Way" Corrigan). After receiving a large inheritance from an aunt he purchased and took command of the S.S. Andalusia (called Athabaska in some episodes). His crew considered mutiny but decided rather to install a dummy control room, so that Peachfuzz would think he was in command, while the crew actually controlled the ship from another location. Unfortunately, Peachfuzz takes a wrong turn and winds up in the real control room. In another episode Peachfuzz tries to dive overboard to help Rocky save Bullwinkle, but being Peachfuzz he only succeeds in diving up and back onto the ship. In Upsidaisium it is revealed that Peachfuzz eventually sailed his ship up Wall Street whereupon S.S. Andalusia was given a permanent street address: 17½ Wall Street. In an effort to get rid of him, his board of directors arranged for him to get a government job counting penguin eggs (Q.2) because "we couldn't find any place further away." However, the secretary, a niece of the captain, mistyped the order and as a result Peachfuzz is made head of G.2, the main spy agency (Government Intelligence System). As "the muddle-headed head" of G.2, Peachfuzz demonstrates more examples of his usual incompetence when he tries to confiscate telephone books (because they list his name and telephone number) and sets up dozens of pairs of spies (who only spy on each other). In Greenpernt Oogle it is revealed that, having attacked the Supreme Court Building (thinking they're enemy agents, again satirizing real-life criticism of the Warren Court's numerous controversial decisions of the era), he is reassigned to the one place felt fit for a man who is wrong all the time: the Weather Bureau. For a time he replaced the Greenpernt Oogle as the chief adviser for New Greenpernt, with the instructions to do the opposite of what he said. Trivia *At first he spoke with a high-pitched squawk reminiscent of a stereotypical cartoon parrot, but soon adopted another voice based on that of Ed Wynn. *According to Jay Ward's widow Billie Ward, the captain was named for Rocky and Bullwinkle producer Peter Pietch. *In addition to appearing in several Rocky & Bullwinkle story arcs, Peachfuzz appeared in the supporting feature The Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Males Category:Humans